


When The Wreath Slips Low...

by widgenstain



Series: Everybody Gets To Be The Emperor [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Butt Plugs, Charles is a Tease, Cock Rings, Harems, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Erik, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Charles, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: Emperor Erik is exhausted after a day of Imperial nuisances and only wants to be left in peace. Tough luck, his husbands have different ideas.





	When The Wreath Slips Low...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).



> My St Stephen's Day gift for ger, now on AO3 too! ~~And after only two and a half months!~~ I did change the porn a little, I hope it flows better now, everything else stays my usual weird English:D

Erik stormed down the hallways of his palace in a furious blur of purple and red; a servant, who stepped in his way by accident jumped back five feet and when Erik smashed the door of his private chamber shut behind him, the heavy woodcarvings shook in their fastenings. He threw his cape into the next corner with a yell.

He hated negotiations. He hated this whole circus! Erik negotiated expertly on the battlefield, especially when he had all his men behind him; he could be terribly intimidating in the board room too, but this bureaucratic nit-picking nightmare was frustrating beyond belief. The war was over, Trask was defeated and the lands reclaimed as Erik’s, why was this still an issue? Why did people like the Starks think they had any right to interfere with his business? Why was the King of Wakanda so set on making this difficult? All trouble could have been so easily resolved if everyone just did as Erik told them to! He went to the corner, picked up his cape again and folded it on the footrest.

The whole afternoon had been dominated by the demands of the Wakandan ambassador and Erik hadn't even gotten the slightest chance to shut her down. The woman was relentless and did not seem to know fear. Erik would have been impressed by that alone, never mind her god-like powers, but with her working against him like that, the admiration was quickly gone. Plus, resorting to kidnapping and marrying her, like he’d done with other annoying diplomats before, wasn't an option. A: she was an omega, B: she was the Wakandan king’s wife, who might have taken offence with that, and C: she was worshipped as a goddess by her people, who might have taken this as an even bigger offence.

Erik cursed and shuck off his formal attire. He hated the feeling of being outwitted like this at his own court; it happened enough in his private household already, now that Wanda had expanded her reading list to economy and geography, he did not need this in the political field too, not from the people who were supposed to be his allies/tolerated and peaceful neighbours. With his very regal but also very complicatedly knotted clothes discarded, he left the room again to find some peace and quiet at last.

The hallways were empty and the pink light of the evening sun coloured the elaborate mosaics in all new patterns and swirls. The tiles were comfortably warm under Erik’s naked feet and he took a deep breath of the jasmine-heavy air.

He should seek the refuge of his private quarters more often. Why conquer and refurbish a palace like this if one did not use it? The shadow of the archways had kept the atrium at a moderate temperature throughout the day and now invited him to wash his griefs away in a sparkling blue pool in the midst of them. A place fit for a ruler like him and made to be enjoyed in peace and solitude.

Except that he wasn't alone.

Charles Xavier, former ambassador to Westchester, now Head Royal Consort and a pain in the ass to boot, lay on the ledge dividing the large pool into its basins.

Erik was about to bellow that he was not in the mood for a fight. Especially not one that would just end with ‘I told you so’ from Charles and he wanted to shout that he should get back to his own quarters, when he noticed exactly  _how_  Charles was lying there.

Erik’s eyes raked over the white, damp and as a result completely see-through trousers, (“he must have gone for a swim” Erik’s brain helpfully supplied); they hugged his muscular thighs, every line of them teasingly hidden yet exposed to Erik, the naked chest glistened in the light reflected by the pool and the pebbled nipples with the little hair Charles let grow around them, teasing him in their subtly aroused state. More obviously though, Erik’s eyes were drawn to the erection tenting the sinful trousers in a crassly obscene way.

All irritation suddenly was drowned in hot saliva in Erik’s mouth. They had fought pretty intensely last night, he hadn't expected to find an offering like this today, not after the day he had had.

And maybe he was wrong, maybe it wasn't an offering.

Because Charles didn't move, he pretended to be asleep, even though Erik could feel the very much awake presence of Charles’ powers in the back of his head. The damp eyelashes stayed glued together, there was no invitation to come closer. No incessant, plain flirting, no corny line that Erik for some reason still loved to hear, even after more than 10 years and three children. So he was obviously just resting there and Erik would not behave like he was in heat just because Charles presented himself like this to him. He certainly would not kiss the flushed tip of Charles’ erection through his trousers and hum like he could taste him through them, and was getting all wet over the appealing hormones heavy in the air.

Erik thought all that very loudly at Charles and added that he was tired, very much pissed off and had come here to wash himself and not to play silly games. To emphasise his point, he poured the bucket next to the pool over himself and washed the dirt of the day off in the most soldier-like fashion he could muster up. Then he sat back on the pillows by the pool, legs casually propped up, while he waited for what Charles would do next.

He could feel the grin in his head before Charles moved his legs further apart. Around the base of his cock there was a golden ring, as Erik was suddenly very acutely aware of. It shone through the wet material of the trousers and Erik could feel the metal inside Charles too. Heated by Charles’ body like the ring grabbing him so tightly, it was slick and loosely held inside. Erik cleared his throat and sank deeper into the pillows in his back.

Charles started to move; Languidly, as if he’d truly only woken up now, he sat up, one leg dangling of the ledge, one pulled to his upper body. His gaze went past Erik, as if he wasn't even there, over the pool into the corner of the atrium.

Erik felt the mass approaching quickly. Did anyone in this household respect his privacy at all?

Logan, former ambassador to the Great North, bounded around the corner, in nothing but a loin cloth. It exposed almost everything of his glorious, well-trained and massive body that made him perfect for his position as head of the guard. A position he clearly neglected at the moment, when there were this many guests hosted in the palace with all kinds of different safety demands and he sauntered around in Erik’s private space.

Aside from so blatantly eschewing his duties, he wasn't a particularly good actor:

“Charles? I’m here, what is it that you wanted to show me?”

Charles rose up and calmly walked over the ledge towards him.

“Ohhh, well that is an unexpected surprise!”

Erik was still angry, but the way Logan said “unexpected”, indicating that it was the exact opposite, made him stifle a laugh nonetheless. The amusement made way for fascination soon enough, when he was distracted by Charles’ seemingly unhurried walk that spoke of so much control, control neither he nor Logan possessed. He reached Logan and embraced him tightly, pressed his damp body close to Logan’s oiled one and evidently spoke to him telepathically, but whatever their conversation was, Erik was not privy to it.

“Should we? Right here?”

Logan’s eyes pointedly flickered over to Erik, but Charles caught his chin and made him face him again, before he drew him down and kissed him, six feet away from Erik. Aside from being an incredibly persuasive bastard, Charles was an excellent kisser; Erik was the first person to attest to that and so it was no surprise that he could practically feel Logan melt in the hold. He slouched his shoulders, pulled Charles tight and kissed him back hungrily.

“Oh you’re right, this is a perfect place.”

Logan grabbed Charles’ ass through the see-through trouser and Charles just hummed, as if everything was going according to plan (which of course it was). In turn Charles let his hands roam over the naked back muscles, played his bitten nails along them and playfully twisted the wild body hair, just the way Erik liked to do too. Erik had had his differences with _this_  other consort too, but Logan was loyal and useful in ways that went beyond harem decoration.

He wasn't very patient though, another quality that Erik and Logan shared, especially not when Charles sucked on their lips like that. Logan broke them apart and pushed Charles down onto the tiles by his shoulders.

“Hurry up, I don’t want to be caught like this.”

Erik almost burst out “since when” but grinned instead. Whatever this show was supposed to be, it was getting interesting.

Charles went down on his knees without hesitation and now his fingers eagerly ran up Logan’s legs, up under that loin cloth that Logan quickly discarded. Logan was a tall man, but shorter in other areas than both he and Charles. Very thick though, and Erik’s body reacted accordingly to the sight of his cock and the memory of it spreading him apart.

He liked the taste too, not so much as Charles, whose mouth seemed to be made for these kinds of pleasures and who nuzzled and licked Logan as if he’d waited for this all day. When he opened up, Logan’s moan sent shivers down Erik’s forearms, his hand wanted to reach for himself and emulate the feeling of Charles’ soft mouth and perfect pink tongue that played with Logan’s tip and always set Erik’s nerve endings on fire. But he wouldn not make it this easy! Erik bit the tip of his right thumb when Charles swallowed Logan and bobbed his head, letting him in deeper with every stroke. He breathed heavily through his nose, he was greedy and going a bit too fast, even for him, but his erection stood proud in his damp trousers and he let Logan touch his wet hair.

Erik loved Charles’ hair, it was silky and thick, perfect to grab him by and to hold him but Charles didn't tolerate this from everyone and Logan knew not to clutch him any tighter. Instead he swayed on his feet, the act he had put upon crumbling more and more with every deep slide.

“Quiet… Oh FUCK, Chuck… do that again… this is dumb… can’t you just suck me like alwayeEE!…”

Charles pulled off with a pop and Logan’s disappointed cry let something promising stir deep in Erik’s belly. He spread his legs more, watched his husbands through them and could feel himself get wet. Logan looked, he always did, and sniffed the air with a desperate sound. Charles, however, still pretended not to see him. Instead he grabbed Logan cheeks tightly:

“Get down here.”

“Wasn't I supposed to distract…”

“Just lie back, love, you've done enough tonight.”

Logan huffed but went down on the atrium floor, eyes flickering back to Erik again, when Charles quickly got to his feet, slipped out of the wet trousers, and pulled out the plug he had held inside. Logan gasped and Erik involuntarily joined him since the feeling of the hot muscle clenching around the metal went straight to his cock.

As did the sight of Charles swiftly straddling Logan’s legs, face turned away from Logan but not  _directly_  looking Erik’s way either. Charles often drew things out for hours, played until he decided it was enough, he knew how to do quick and dirty too and how to ravish anyone in an impossibly short amount of time. This was more of the latter, nevertheless, he reached for Logan’s erect cock and teased himself with it, pushed it against his hole but did not let it breach, fully aware of how frustrating it was for his onlooker.

Charles took cock very well, all of Erik’s alphas did, and he had had Erik circle his rim, split him open and sink into tight hot heat many times before. It was a distinct pleasure to  _watch_  him do it too, the concentration and the smug elation on his face as he held Logan’s shaft between his perfectly round and muscular buttocks. The bastard sensed what Erik was in the mood for, the feeling and satisfaction of a thick cock entering him, and toyed with his desires in the meanest way.  

He wasn't the only one whose desires were denied, he could hear Logan’s hitched breaths, see his usually steady hands become restless and reach for Charles’ strong thighs, see that coiled tension in his core muscles that wanted to thrust but had to wait until Charles slowly, ever so slowly let him in and adjusted to his girth.

Erik remembered quite vividly what a joy it was to take in Logan like this, twitching and bordering on desperate. His fingers got a will of their own and he reached down to touch himself, apply pressure to where Charles was spread open and let them dip into him when Charles bottomed out. He was so wet, there was no resistance and Erik shuddered at that realisation.

Charles started to move, to ride Logan in small measured moments, he still pretended to be hardly affected by it but the flush spreading on his cheeks and chest betrayed him. His lips were redder than usual and his nipples swollen and pink. Erik longed to touch them, lick them and play with them until he heard Charles’ crazed begs…

“Touch them. Touch them for me”,

he sent as loudly as he could and this time, he got a reaction: Charles gasped, his iron-tight control fracturing for a second and his eyes flittered over to Erik and his fingers, touching himself. Erik didn't get a reply, but now that their connection was open again, Charles’ sensations flooded in.

Logan’s fat cock spreading him, the pleasure pain of it and the weight pushing right against the good spot. Charles wouldn't touch his nipples but he moved faster on Logan, up and down, chasing the friction with a ruthless determination that ignored any discomfort as his cock filled hotly in the golden trap around it. 

Erik moaned at the sweet torture of it, slid his own fingers deeper and let his legs fall apart for good. He mimicked the motions pushed up, UP and let his head loll back at the rough pressure that through his body and mind.

Logan wheezed, grabbed Charles’ ass and started to counter the thrusts, finally fucking him like he’d wanted to. Charles let out a tight moan and braced himself on the ground as he answered Logan's primal force with the strength of his arms. He writhed into it, shook with it and his muscles welcomed Logan with the same greed Erik felt. And eyes finally found Erik’s.

Gone was the smugness, his façade slipped quickly and out from underneath came pure dishevelled lust and pleasure, taken from Logan’s body and directed straight at Erik. Erik moaned, thrashed with him, and felt his mouth grow as slack as Charles’ when he sent

_He’s close, I can feel it, take the ring off and let me come with him_

_No, not like this_

Erik laughed when confusion mixed into Charles’ dishevelled face that quickly was taken over by pained ecstasy when Logan pulled him back and rammed in with a few, last, forceful thrusts. He spilled his orgasm in Charles, loud and verbally, his eyes flickered from Erik to Charles’ glorious spread behind and back. He was gorgeous like this, flushed, convulsing and just a tiny bit used by Charles.

Erik would reward him for this show of trust and love afterwards, as for now

_Like this_

Erik spread out on the pillows and offered himself wide and open. 

It took Charles not more than a few seconds to disentangle from Logan and to pounce Erik. There was no moment of hesitation, no play, not when Charles was this far gone. He fell between Erik's legs and shoved in, thick and long. Erik shuddered and cursed, this was it, this was the stretch he’d longed for, not felt through Charles’ powers but with his own body.

Charles set a fast and unyielding pace that Erik was more than ready to take. He clawed at Charles' shoulders, his neck where he had left the sigh that he was his, and grabbed Charles by his clenching ass to push him in even further. Charles reached for Erik’s cock, it was hard, not that that really mattered when his hole was this gloriously stretched and pounded into, and he pulled a few times, but Erik only slapped Charles on the ass and threw his head back when the hard, fast snaps upwards that followed, nearly made him lose his mind.

“Please, Erik…”

The simple two words felt like melted butter on Erik’s soul. Yet…:

“You know what you got to do…. Give it to me and AHH I’ll let you come.”

Charles face above him was sweaty with a beautiful, slightly dumb expression of love, admiration and lust on it that also spread through his gift as he fucked Erik, then he pushed his shoulder down and held him by his neck where he had left his own mark years ago.

"Please, Erik, make me cum.”

With the words crossing Charles’ red, panting lips, Erik loosened the cock ring and Charles moaned, so loud Erik was sure all his guests could hear it. As they damnright should.

Charles sped up one last time, Erik’s toes curled in the air as the pressure in him grew and grew. Alphas didn't knot often outside of heat but this was happening and Erik opened his body up to it with a choked cry. It was heavy and relentless and when he thought the pressure in him couldn't grow any bigger, Erik wailed and clamped down, coming messily between their bodies. Charles answered a mere moment later, shoving the knot even deeper he shuddered, clenched his eyes shut and came inside of Erik. 

When Charles came back to it, he lazily licked at his jaw and nuzzled Erik's ear. He was still inside of him with obviously no plans to change that and his weight, that pushed Erik in the pillows felt like an anchor holding him in this world of happiness and relaxation. Erik only looked up when he felt Logan approaching and lie down next to them, his massive body radiating a comfortable warmth that regulated their sweaty heat. He felt Logan’s lips on his cheek, his stubble rubbing against him while Charles licked and nibbled his neck with contented happy-noises.

“Feel better, your Highness?”

Logan’s voice rumbled and vibrated in Erik’s lax body as he pulled both him and Charles, who were still connected, in a strong-armed embrace. A smile bloomed on Erik’s face:

“Couldn't be better.” 


End file.
